


Palpatine's Death - Alternate

by Fanat1c



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanat1c/pseuds/Fanat1c
Summary: I rewatched Rise of Skywalker and still enjoyed the majority of it. The only issue I really think of is how the actual death of Palpatine goes. So I wrote what I wish could have happened. Enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Palpatine's Death - Alternate

“Let your death be the final word in the story of rebellion” Rey’s Grandfather said, staring her down with his piercing yellow gaze. Rey had only a moment to raise her blade before Sidious sent a torrent of force lightning at her. Using all of her strength Rey held her ground as Sidious began to move closer increasing the barrage. 

“You are nothing! A scavenger girl is no match for the power in me!” with his declaration Palpatine blasted the saber out of her hands causing the energy to flow through her body causing her to scream and lose her balance. “I AM ALL THE SITH!”. 

What happened next came as a shock both to Rey and Palpatine as the force lightning did not disintegrate her as anticipated rather it curved around as if being split in half. As Rey looked up she saw a ghostly figure wearing Jedi robes with his hand outstretched. He swiftly lowered his arm and pulled his hood down to show his unruly mop of brown hair. While Rey had no idea who this person was The Emperor’s eyes instantly lit up with recognition. “Anakin Skywalker?… You are dead”

Anakin kept his gaze locked on Palpatine a small grin manifesting on his face “Oh, no, Palpatine. You will find that it is you who are mistaken, about a great many things”. As if on cue several Force Ghosts began to appear: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Luminara Unduli, Mace Windu, Yoda, Ahsoka Tano, Caleb Dume, Aayla Secura, Adi Gallia, Luke Skywalker, and Leia Organa.

“We were struck down,” Said Qui-Gon.

“But look at us now” asserted Windu.

“We are more powerful” noted Ahsoka.

“Then you will ever be” remarked Aayla. 

“Spent years planning this, You did” Yoda continued.

“But look where it got you” Caleb spat.

“Because in the end, the force prevails” Adi snarked.

“And from our point of view,” Obi-Wan declared.

“The Force is not on your side” finished Luminara.

Palpatine glared down at the assembly of past Jedi before him with cold rage, a grimace plastered on his face. “This Changes Nothing I hold UNLIMITED POWER! what are you? A self-proclaimed Jedi and a bunch of Ghosts!”  
Anakin simply looked at the Sith Lord and chuckled “You’ve said that before yet you still fell… Your powers are a weak old man. You used me to destroy everything I stood for, now I get to return the favor.” 

“What makes you think you can do that Skywalker?”

“Because I am once with the Force, and the Force is with me” Anakin then sprung forward, launching into the Sith who began to spasm and jerk.

“No… NO!”

Obi-Wan steps forward. “If you define yourself by the power to take life, then you have nothing… I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.” And lunges into Palpatine.

Luminara and Adi jumped at the Sith repeating “We are one with the Force and the Force is with us”.

“I ran before, I won’t run this time… I am one with the Force and the Force is with me” Caleb declared.

“You’re party’s over!” Windu shouted “I am one with the Force and the Force is with me”

“A strong belief can be more powerful than any army,” Aayla said “I am one with the Force and the Force is with me”

Rey looked at the spectacle before her almost dumbfounded and utterly confused. Attempting to understand she caught the attention of two of the Ghosts, Ahsoka, and Qui-Gon. “What are you doing?”

“We’re buying you more time.” Answered Ahsoka

“To do what?”

“Restore the Balance” Ahsoka continued before saying “I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.” and firing towards The Emperor.

Rey turned towards Qui-Gon “But how can I do that when there isn’t any hope to defeat Sidious?”

“Oh, young one.” Qui-Gon said “There is always hope”

Qui-Gon then turned back to the battle and whispered “I am one with the Force and the Force is with me”  
Rey turned back herself just in time to see Master Yoda shout “With me, the Force is and one with the Force I am!” and flip into Palpatine.

Rey began to worry, everything her Grandfather had said was true. She was just a scavenger who stumbled into her inherited powers, Heck she didn’t even have a lightsaber.

“Now is not the time to fret my dear” came a voice from beside her, the voice of Leia.

Rey looked over to see Luke and Leia standing before her.

“You’re worried.” said Luke, “You think that just because you lost your saber its hopeless.”

“It isn’t just the Saber!” Rey exclaimed “Everything Palpatine told me was the truth! I’m not a Jedi, I cannot see how I’m supposed to end this when the best Jedi can barely hold him down.”

“Rey honey, I relied on the hope that veteran Obi-Wan Kenobi would save my home planet despite the fact that I could’ve done something. After I lost everything I learned that you can do anything as long as you accept the past can only do so much, even when things are bleak you can always do something.” Leia finished with a somber gaze “Trust in the Force, it will always be with you… I am one with the Force and the Force is with me”

Left alone with Luke, Rey turned her attention to him, “Master Skywalker what is left that I can do?”

“Rey…” he began “You’re the legacy of the Palpatine line, you have so much power inside you waiting to burst open, to be unleashed!”

“But how do you do it so easily!”

“Rey, Close your eyes, reach out around you. Find your friends, your family, your people. Those people need help, they need you. When you open your eyes you harness every last bit of that energy, all of your feelings, and direct them at Palpatine. Are you ready?”

Rey nodded

“Then go Rey, Unleash the Force!”

Rey began to float off of the ground pulling in everything around her as if time itself had come to a standstill in anticipation. When she opened her eyes Force Judgement began to shoot out uncontrollably at The Emperor tearing at his flesh, burning him away.

Luke looked at Rey with a smile before proclaiming “I am one with the Force and the Force is with Her!” and lunging at Sidious holding him back just enough that Rey could finish the job.  
Unable to stop his Granddaughter’s uncontrolled attack Palpatine let out one final “No… NO!” before being disintegrated entirely.

Rey dropped onto the ground, Judgment still jumping off of her and around the room. She looked around as the Sith Temple began to collapse around her. Her energy sapped she dropped onto her back vision fading; the destruction of the final Star Destroyer was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I know this is nowhere near relevant anymore but I found that this was a nice change of pace and had LOADS of fun writing it. Feel free to comment other than that, have a wonderful day!


End file.
